Merry Christmas
by Coralian Exorcist
Summary: Allen and Lenalee share a very memorable Christmas morning. Oneshot, AllenxLenalee, LenaleexAllen. Fluffy, I think?


"Ne, Allen."

A snow-haired young man looked up from what he was doing at the sound of the lighter female voice.

"Ah, Lenalee!" Allen said cheerfully upon turning his eyes upon her. Her very astounding figure, he added in his head. Lenalee was wearing a short red and green winter dress with a big red Santa hat falling off of her dark green hair. She wore black stockings and red heels that matched her outfit. The red rings of her Innocence looped around her ankles, just above the shoes. She was leaning over towards him, arms clasped behind her back and her deep, beautiful, violet eyes looking at him lovingly - a great love for him as a friend and an even greater love of him as something a little more.

"Merry Christmas!" Lenalee said happily, a big, carefree smile on her face as she brought her hands out from behind her back and presented a neatly wrapped little box with a red bow on top. It sat in her stretched out, open hands, eagerly waiting for him to take it.

"Oh! Thank you, Lenalee!" Allen grinned warmly at her as he took the gift gingerly from her hands. He sat back in his chair, looking at the perfectly wrapped box. She had obviously spent a lot of time on it.

"Open it!" Lenalee egged him on.

Laughing, Allen complied. He carefully untied the ribbon and pulled off the tape around the seams and slowly opened the present. He didn't want to just rip her effort apart.

Finally he reached the small brown box inside. Opening it up he saw a pair of snow white gloves lying inside. Before he could say anything, Lenalee spoke.

"I knew that your last pair had been destroyed, and you seem to really like those types of gloves…"

"Thank you, Lenalee!" Allen quickly slipped on his new gloves, feeling warmth in his hands immediately.

"I'm so glad you like them!" Lenalee breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love them! Now wait just a second, I want to get you your present," Allen smiled at her before he got up and ran out of the room.

A few minutes later, Allen ran back in, huffing and puffing with a medium sized present in his hands. The present wasn't nearly as neat as Lenalee's but the same amount of effort was obviously embedded. Allen handed out the present almost wearily. "Merry Christmas," He said.

Lenalee took the present and opened it equally as carefully as he did to reveal a long, dark green scarf that was very clearly homemade.

"Oh Allen, it's wonderful…" Lenalee said happily as she buried her face in it.

"You like it?" Allen breathed a sigh of relief, just as Lenalee had before him. "I was afraid that it wasn't good enough for you, but I chose the color…" The rest of his sentence was lost to incoherent mumbling.

"Allen, I have one more present for you." Lenalee looked into Allen's eyes warmly. "Close your eyes, ok?" The female exorcist instructed.

Allen obeyed, and closed his eyes, wondering what her next present could be.

"Happy Birthday," He heard her voice very, very close to his ear, and the next thing he knew, warm, moist lips were pressed against his own very tenderly. Both he and she froze, neither wanting to move, and both wanting the moment to last forever. Finally, after what seemed like not enough time, their lips unlocked and they both sat back, slowly. Allen opened his eyes to see Lenalee's deep, warm, loving, violet eyes looking back with more emotion than he had ever seen before.

The same lips that had just pressed against his moved around four words.

"I love you, Allen."

His heart swelled, and his reply sent them both soaring.

"I love you, Lenalee."

* * *

_**Hey, everyone. A very short oneshot that I quickly typed out as I was feeling in the writey-mood. And I figured I should give you at least something, because I was being kinda of a complete and total jerk by ending everything Dx**_

_**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this, and want to review. Constructive criticism is fine, if you want. Though I know that you all are amazing :)**_


End file.
